Missing Piece
by HeiLong
Summary: Naruto is tired of the villagers' hate towards him. He cries out for answers and finds comfort in return. NarutoxHinata [oneshot] DO NOT READ. VERY CRAPPY! seriously.


(A/N: For maximum effect, you can listen to "Sadness and Sorrow" or "Loneliness" of the Naruto soundtrack while reading. Hey, guys. I edited this thing. I took out the awkward part since it ruins the momentum, ika nga. Thank you all for your reviews and corrections. I appreciate them a lot.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or anything else but this fic.

* * *

**Missing Piece**

Here I sit on the cliff overlooking Konoha and beneath the gray, forbidding sky with the light drizzle relentlessly pelting down on me. The strong howling winds tug at me and the cold slices through me like a knife as the distant sounds of thunder echo and resound in my head.

A sob threatens to escape as I blink back the tears that I have kept back for what seems to be years.

I have loved her. I always have. From the first time I saw her in ninja school, my heart fell for her. But when she saw me, she never saw a boy who fell for her charms, who loved her sweet personality, who wanted to love and be loved. She never saw the underdog who tried so hard to be strong, partly for her. No. She never saw Naruto.

She saw not-Sasuke.

She saw a noisy, irritating nuisance, hungry for attention, which stood between her and her damned love. She saw a thorn on her side for her to scold and yell.

My tears are trickling down now, one by one.

...she saw not-Sasuke...

My body is racked in sobs as I pull my knees close to my body and ask whatever gods there may be why my life is one of grief, shame, loneliness, rejection and failure. Everyone ridicules me. Even as a ninja, all I see in the eyes of others are doubt.

And scorn.

I bellow at the sky, at Kyuubi why he made my life so miserable. I scream a prayer, a challenge, to whatever gods that be to kill me as proof of their existence. All I get for a reply from the fates is the hollow, empty sound of the winds and the distant rumble of thunder...distant...like my dreams. To be honest, the dream of becoming Hokage sometimes becomes submerged in doubt; the villagers' ridicule sometimes gets to me, weighs me down, causing me to sink deeper into this inescapable mire under my feet.

I scream and savagely claw at the dirt, anything within reach, out of frustration and rage. This is what lies beneath the mask of frivolity, the mask of loud brashness, of limitless energy. Inside, I am broken...if not nothing. My insecurities haunt me every night. I tire of this mask, this make believe...I can no longer hold back the cruel names branded on me like red-hot iron on my naked back. Naruto the idiot...Naruto the clown...the failure, the demon-kid, the outcast, the misfit. I am so sick of their alienation, so tired...

What has made me this way? They, the villagers have; they and the whole village of Konoha have all a part in it. They have all treated me like dirt. Their children , though ignorant of the truth, follow their parents' example and tread on me likewise.

Damn you, Kyuubi. YOU have made my life like this! You and the villagers!

I scream again, this time, louder, more savage than before as I turn my maddened gaze towards Konoha. My mind goes back to Sakura. I have let my mind wander...

Sakura...

You don't know how much I am in anguish because of you...how you brush off my affections in favor of hopeless love...

Hopeless love...

I smile sadly at the cruel and sickening irony of this as a solitary tear silently slides down once more, as opposed to the mad, stormy tears that were forced out by the sudden flush of strong emotions earlier.

Heh, hopeless love...

Should I persist or quit? I grow tired of rejection...of trying again...and again...and again...

I stifle another sob.

I ignore the cascade of tears now freely flowing down my face, twisted with grief.

My heart aches each time you call out Sasuke's name...so much admiration in your voice...so much that it hurts. It hurts because I have never been loved and admired before. Instead, I have become the symbol, the very embodiment, of scorn and rejection. With each sigh you emit as you dream and swoon over him, you twist the knife embedded in my heart. The one I love doesn't reciprocate my affection. Matter of fact, she does the opposite by devoting herself to my rival, idolizing him, loving him.

Sasuke...

As miserable as my life already was, you just had to come along and make life worse. The love and attention that was denied of me has been lavished on Sasuke and more. I hate you for that. Wherever I was a failure, you were the best. I was hated while you were admired. I was looked-down upon while you were revered. Our rivalry has turned our relationship into a strange and curious one, with a begrudging acknowledgement and admiration for one another. You, for our talents and abilities, and I for my grim determination and fighting spirit. My tormentor, the bane of my pitiful existence, is you. Damn you. Damn you to hell.

Sakura. There is so much admiration in your eyes, so much devotion for that Uchiha bastard. What about me! Did you visit me when I was hospitalized? No. Shikamaru did. He even brought me a fruit basket. And he isn't even my teammate. Did you support and cheer for me in my fights? The few others did. My own teammates did not. A single word of encouragement? A single complement? Never. Though I smile and laugh through your insults, rejections and punches, it hurts me inside. If only you know how much it hurts...if only you know how it crushes my spirit inside. It hurts when I see the vast difference between Sasuke and me in your eyes. Sasuke, loved and admired...I, scorned and hated.

Nobody has ever loved me nor admired me. Nobody ever saw me for who I am.

Looking down on Konoha, I can feel hatred snaking into me. Two lives were sacrificed to save this village. The fourth Hokage's and mine. What was their response? They loved him but loathed me. Ungrateful pigs. I was sacrificed too! I had to serve as a container for this cursed demon without my consent. Hating me and making my life miserable did not help at all. There are families down there...happy, warm, complete families ignorant of the prices that had to be paid by blood just for their peace, their pathetic, miserable existence.

It seems that everyone will go on better without this cursed demon around. I bet nobody will even feel a tinge of sadness if I die. Fine then. If my presence burdens everyone so much, I'll do everyone a favor and die. Everyone's better off without me anyway.

I rise and start towards the edge, but as I do, I remember my promise to be strong and live...

I can't. I just can't. I'm so tired of this...

The edge beckons to me, it invites me.

No, I just can't. As tempting as it is to end it all, I have to live, no matter what. I have to fulfill my promise. A man's word is his honor. And his honor is more valuable than life. Yes, I will live...though broken and longing for the comfort of death, I will live.

Despair crushes me as I turn and prepare to leave. I ponder on Neji's words and philosophy that you cannot escape destiny. Could he actually be right? I strongly defended my philosophy then, but now, I feel less enthusiastic about it. My belief in it is fading...my firm determination and tenacity is wearing down already...maybe...just maybe, I am destined to lose...in life and in love.

Suddenly, I hear a rustling behind me. Calling out and demanding to whoever is behind me to show himself, I brandish a kunai. To my surprise, it was Hinata. What is she doing here?

I turn away, frantically wiping away my tears in an attempt to hide any traces of my earlier tantrum. She mustn't see me like this. I have always been strong in front of her and everyone. I have no intention of betraying my façade of relentless and endless energy and strength.

I look back with a face of surprise that possessed me earlier. "Hinata? What are you doing here?"

She averts her gaze from me and blushes while twiddling her fingers. "Ano...I...Naruto-kun, are you all right?" she asked me, avoiding the question; she has concern evident in her voice and showing on her face. Good Hinata...she is one of the few who believes in me. Her care and friendship alone keeps me sane.

Slapping my façade back on, I smile my flashy trademark smile and try to assure her I'm all right. But my swollen eyes betray my happy voice and roguish grin.

Hinata approaches, mustering more courage and looking me in the eyes. "Naruto-kun, please tell me what's bothering you. And don't tell me it's nothing; I-I've seen you...I don't know what it is, but it's eating you up. Please, tell me-"

"Hinata, really, I...I'm fine." I struggled to lie, hoping to repel her as I could feel another tsunami of self-pity, grief and despair rushing closer and closer...I would never have been prepared for her response.

"Don't insult me! I'm not a retard!" Hinata snapped, much to my shock. Stunned, I stare at her, not knowing how to react or what to do. Her flashing eyes changed back to eyes full of tenderness and concern. Her sudden anger melted as quickly as it came.

"Please, Naruto-kun. I'm here for you...won't you tell me what bothers you so? I do care. It pains me to see you so vexed, so anguished," she pleads, stepping closer. I can almost see tears in her eyes. Whatever happened to the shy, timid Hinata I knew? What caused her to become so boldly concerned in a matter of minutes?

No, I cannot stop the massive wave of mixed emotions and inevitable tears. She...is the only person, aside from Iruka-sensei to ever show genuine concern for me.

The tidal wave slams down on me violently. I then break down in front of the very one I encourage to be strong. The tears fall down my face in cascades, my chest erratically heaving with sobs.

I sob out my questions that I have been asking all these years but have never actually gotten a single answer. Why have I faced rejection all my life! Why so much scorn and ridicule directed at me! The Kyuubi! I have never wanted it in the first place! If sealing it in me has saved this damned village, then why does everyone treat me with scorn and disgust instead of gratitude? I could have lived a happy normal child with living parents who love me, a home to go to, and friends to play with, who accept and support me.

But no. All these simple essentials are denied of me. Why? So many others have what I wanted...it is only right that I ask to be treated like such.

While crying out my questions to the wind and demanding answers from it, I see Hinata kneeling beside me and taking my hands in hers...I look up, my tear-streaked face registering question along with misery.

Hinata? She's crying too, but why?

"Naruto-kun, I have watched you for so long...how you have been hated and looked down on by others...I felt sorry for your unjust treatment. How I wish I could stop it all. But I also felt admiration at your strength, at how you refused to stay on the ground; how you fought for your future...I drew strength from that. You are a symbol of strength to me. Your indomitable spirit and do-or-die attitude inspires me. You are so...sure. Your mind is always strong, straightforward, and sincere. You are the strongest person I know. Don't you ever listen to the lies of the villagers. They don't know you like I do. You are strong. You are my inspiration."

I gaze into her clear eyes, full of affection and admiration, looking straight into mine. I am dumbfounded to say the least. Never have anyone nor even I seen myself in that light.

Another tidal wave crashes into me. I break eye contact and look down, more tears coming as I remember the pain of rejection from Sakura. I ask Hinata why I am unwanted so...why Sakura chases after Sasuke, trampling on my feelings.

Hinata suddenly embraces me tightly. I do not resist despite my surprise at her sudden and bold show of feelings.

"Please do not say that. You are not unwanted...Naruto-kun, I have silently watched and supported you. You were never alone. I have always been there for you...thank you for the strength and inspiration you always give me whenever we talk." Her comforting words soothe my tormented soul. She softens her embrace and looks at me ''Naruto-kun...I-I...I love you." Hinata said, madly blushing but her gaze never faltering, never breaking, showing such sincerity and steadfastness.

Of course.

That explains everything. She couldn't have been just nice to me out of pity nor for the sake of friendship.

It was love.

I felt neither awkwardness nor apprehension. I felt relief, like cold water on a tortured soul on fire, like a boulder released from my chained heart. I felt joy.

I felt hope.

I get closer to her, our faces almost touching, our eyes locked together. Realization, then guilt was in my eyes, tender love and expectation in hers. "I must apologize, Hinata. I-I have trampled on your feelings like how Sakura did mine. I was unmindful of how you felt. It was selfish and I acted like a jerk. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I've been so blind. Could you ever forgive me? Yes, we have found strength and solace in each other. Your words did a lot to comfort me. Thank you...Hinata. Yes, I...I love you too." I say, smiling, our tears drying in the sun, breaking through the dissipating dark clouds above.

We say no more, our eyes saying everything that needed to be said, our lips set-up for a tentative kiss. Our embrace tightens once again as we get closer and closer...until finally, our lips touch softly, tenderly. Waves of emotions flood my soul as we hold the kiss. I feel my torment and anguish dissolve quickly. We probe into each other slowly, Hinata softly emitting a moan of passion. I taste her, so sweet and so pure.

My love, we have finally found each other. Eyes closed and arms around each other, our emotions merge into one.

At long last, I have found the one to love and to love me back, one to love and accept me for who I am. Finally, I have found my missing piece, and she hers.

Finally, I am whole.


End file.
